chloesclosetfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe's Closet: The Video Game (Consoles)
Plot Chloe is playing and dancing with Lovely Carrot and Mr. Paul Corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin are going vacation for 5 days and 3 weeks, suddenly her mean teenage brother Rodrick Corbin Stole Chloe's Toys It's Up To Chloe And Her Friends Characters *Chloe Corbin (playable) *Jet Horton (playable) *Tara Ransen (playable) *Marcus McGwire (playable) *Lillian McGwire (playable) *Riley Harris (playable) *Daniela Rylant (playable) *Lovely Carrot (advisor) *Mr. Paul Corbin (cameo at beginning and end) *Mrs. Gina Corbin (cameo at beginning and end) *Rodrick Corbin (Main Villian) Levels (Console Version and Nintendo 3DS Version) *Each level of the game is accessed through a part of Chloe's house and her neighborhood. Most of them feature Chloe in a different costume from her magical closet. They all begin with an animated loading screen similar to the title cards used in the show complete with the Flower Loading Screen And Flower Spinning before the level's title. Besides the house and her neighborhood serving as a HUB to the game's levels, Chloe's bed serves as a save point. The game starts with a training level that can only be played once. Taking place inside Chloe's dreams, Chloe Corbin is wearing pink flowery PJ's. Tutorial Chloe is playing With Lovely Carrot until Mr. Paul and Mrs. Gina Corbin are going on vacation for 5 days and 3 weeks, then her mean and naughty older brother Rodrick Corbin and his army of teenagers stole Chloe's Toys. Rodrick Corbin began to wish Chloe Corbin was still sleeping. Chloe has to pass the tutorials in her dream, has cross the planks of wood and has to get pass the toy robot and has to take the tall and large flower has elevation, and cross the bridge and has to gather five wish stars and then after gather five wish stars she wishes that she was awake. Chloe's costume is her pink flowery PJs. This level is accessed in Chloe's dream. Neighborhood Disastrous Rodrick Corbin wishes that the teenagers will be in charge, but Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Danny, Lil, Mac, and Riley found a lot of little kids crying while being enslaved and whipped with their jump ropes and being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over by her older brother Rodrick Corbin and his band and teenagers while making them do their chores and making them do their work while teenagers are hanging out and driving in their parents' cars, going to the beach and going to amusement parks and carnivals, state fairs and partying at their houses everynight while their parents are away for the whole weekend and making all the preschoolers do the teenagers chores in the heat outside while the teenagers are watching Cartoon Network FRED: The Movie, FRED: The Show, MAD, Secret Mt. Fort Awesome, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Camp Lazlo and Ned Classified School Survival Guide, Zoey 101, Victorious, ICarly, Just Jordan, My Gym Partner is a Monkey, Ed, Eddn, Eddy, 2 Stupid Dogs, Cow and Chicken on TV inside, thus saving the preschoolers, all the teenage boys and girls are grounded with no video games, no IPods, no IPhones, no IPads, no ITunes, no Cartoon Network, no Teenick, no FRED: The Movie, FRED: The Show and will have to watch PBS Kids Go, PBS Kids Sprout and Nick Jr. and will not make fun of educational TV shows and will have to go to school everyday including Saturday and Sunday and will have to go to summer school forever as punishment for enslaving the preschoolers, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without their parents permission and throwing parties everynight while their parents are away. Chloe's outfit is her normal outfit. This level accessed in Chloe's frontyard. A Wild West Frenzy Looking at Rodrick Corbin's Social Studies homework, Chloe Corbin and her friends comments on his stupidity and in defense, Rodrick Corbin wishes that Chloe Corbin and her friends could go back and time and see how accurate she and her friends are back to the Wild West where Abraham Lincoln wrote "To Kill a Mockingbird". Setting this straight, the Native Americans have lost to the teenagers and rappers. Chloe and her friends returns home and allows her older brother, Rodrick Corbin to believe he is correct. Chloe and her friend's costumes in this level are a cowboy outfits and Native American outfits. This level is accesed to Rodrick Corbin's bedroom. A Badge Too Far After taunting her older brother Rodrick Corbin before heading off for an overnight Children Scout trip, Rodrick wishes there was some way she could prove that the Red Ribbon Army children are superior. This gives and Rodrick Corbin magical scout badges which put the Red Ribbon Army children in her control. Over night, the Red Ribbon Army children kidnap all the Children Scouts but Chloe and her friends and Lovely Carrot who fights through their forces and takes the badges from her older brother Rodrick Corbin. Chloe and her Friends' costume in this level is Their Children Scout uniform and a disguise of a Red Ribbon Army soldier. The level is accessed through Chloe's closet. Super Best Friends Forever Chloe and her Friends And Friends Go To SuperHero City To find A Goat, Goat Asked Something Has Happened Chloe And Her Friends' Costume is Super hero Costumes And Powers,The level is accessed on Her Closet The Teenager Virus Rodrick Corbin wishes that Chloe and her friends would live inside Jet's video game. Trapped inside, Chloe and her friends beats the game's CPU who is a computerized Rodrick Corbin. Chloe and her friends' costume in the level is a Virtual Reality Suit. The level is accessed through Jet's video game set. Crash Landing After hearing Chloe talk about the wonders that could happen on a Saturday, Rodrick Corbin wishes that her home place was attacked by the Nazi's. An invasion by the Nazi who kidnap Rodrick Corbin and destroy the town forces Chloe and her friends to board their sky military cruiser and travel to the Nazi military base. Facing the challenges set by Adolf Hitler. Chloe and her friends convinces them to return Rodrick Corbin and set the town straight. Chloe and her friends' costume are is Pilot outfit. This level is accessible through Chloe's backyard. Bad Luck 101 As a result of Rodrick Corbin having extra classes, Chloe's 13 year old blonde haired brother, Greg Corbin has to go and visit Chloe's 7 floor preschool on a Saturday. After being splashed by a passing school bus, Rodrick Corbin wishes Chloe and her friends had all of her bad luck for her extra Chloe and her friends to Chloe's 7 story preschool. Jared Steven is at the school, and Chloe and her friends realizes he must capture the 3 bad luck rappers before the by Jared Steven and are used to prove the existence of the Toys. Chasing down the three bad luck rappers , Chloe unleashes one on Jared Stevens and Rodrick Corbin the other one isn't seen at the end. Chloe Corbin and her friends all have no special costume in this level. This level is accessible through Chloe's front door. Time Warped Looking at Rodrick Corbin's history homework, Chloe and her friends comments on his stupidity and in defense, Rodrick Corbin wishes that Chloe and her friends could go back and time and see how accurate she and her friends are. This sends Chloe and her friends back to the Medieval Ages. Setting this straight, Chloe and her friends then travels to ancient Egypt to make the pyramids triangular shaped,to the Mayan civilization to help the Mayan's find their ruler's crown, to the Aztec empire to help the Aztecs find their king's headdress and to ancient Greece to influence their love of sports. Fixing history, Chloe and her friends returns home and allows her older brother, Rodrick Corbin to believe he's correct. Chloe and her Friends' costumes in this level are a princess outfit including Greek and Egyptian clothing. This level is accessible through Chloe's living room couch. The Ultimate Challenge And it serves as the last boss of the game. Chloe and her friends must battle Rodrick Corbin, and his teenager army who's under the guise that they are on a TV show and is in a gigantic robotic armor to say, "I wish I never took Chloe's Toys." After a long, hard battle, Chloe and her friends manages to get Chloe's Toys out of Rodrick Corbin, and Mr. Paul Corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin and the whole Corbin Family came in Chloe's bedroom and Ground Rodrick Corbin. Chloe has no costume in this level. This level is accessible through a magic door at the top of the stairs which is only seen AFTER you clear all the other levels. Collectibles Through the game, there are several collectible items scattered through the level that provide various benefits for the player. Although the goal of the game is to undo Rodrick Corbin's wishes and Recover Chloe's Toys Wish Star- A large star that powers Chloe's heart wand. Five are needed to grant a wish. They often run from Chloe herself and her friends and try to get her and her friends caught by various guards. Crowns- Each level has an abundance of crowns similar to the ones worn by all fairies that when completing a set of one hundred, give Chloe and her friends a one-up. Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends health by 1. Sparking Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends' health by 5. Rainbow Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends' health by 10. Sparkling Rainbow Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends' health to full health. Golden Heart- Gives Chloe and her friends an instant one-up. Sparkling Golden Heart- Gives Chloe and her friends 5 instant one-ups. Stickers- When you collect them they can be added to your Sticker book. Clover Leaves- Upgrades Chloe and her friends health. Gold, Artifacts and Jewels, Vases Gold and Jewels are used to buy many items and radars in the shopping tent in each level, they can be dropped by teenagers and enemies when Chloe and her friends defeat them and when you dig them up out of the ground. Gold Coins- A Gold Coin worths 1, they can be found everywhere. Sack of Gold- A Sack of Gold worths 5, they can be found everywhere. Golden Cross- A Golden Cross worths 50, they can be found everywhere. Gold Nuggets- A Gold Nugget worths 100, they can be found in Chloe's backyard and everywhere. Gold Masks- A Gold Mask worths 150, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Staffs- A Gold Staff worths 250, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Crowns- A Gold Crown worths 500, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Cups- A Gold Cup worths 120, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Necklaces- A Gold Necklace worths 150, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Vases- A Gold Vase worths 600, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Ruby Vases- A Ruby Vase worths 400, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Garnet Vases- A Garnet Vase worths 550, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Emerald Vases- A Emerald Vase worths 120, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Jade Vases- A Jade Vase worths 140, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Golden Idols- A Golden Idol worths 100, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire in Time Warped. Sapphire Vases- A Sapphire Vase worths 300, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Lapis Vases- A Lapis Vase worths 400, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Lapis Pyramids- A Lapis Pyramid worths 250, they can be found in ancient Egypt in Time Warped. Turquoise Masks- A Turquoise Mask worths 202, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Turquoise Necklaces- A Turquoise Necklace worths 50, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Amethyst Vases- A Amethyst Vase worths 300, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Pearls- A Pearl can be found everywhere. Spinels- A Spinel can be found everywhere. Opals- A Opal worths 65, they can be found everywhere. Alexandrites- A Alexandrite worths 85, they can be found everywhere. Aquamarines- A Aquamarine can be found everywhere. Copper Coins- A Copper Coin worths 3, they can be found everywhere. Copper Masks- A Copper Mask worths 5, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Pearl Necklaces- A Pearl Necklace worths 100, they can be found at the England Castlein Time Warped. Topaz- A Topaz worths 450, they can be found everywhere. Topaz Necklaces- A Topaz Necklace can at the England Castle in Time Warped. Diamonds- A Diamond worths 1000, they can be found everywhere. Rubies- A Ruby worths 1000, they can be found everywhere. Garnets- A Garnet worths 1000, they can be found everywhere. Emeralds- A Emerald worths 1000, they can be found everywhere. Sapphires- A Sapphire worths 2000, they can be found everywhere, Lapis- A Lapis worths 2000, they can be found everywhere. Amethysts- A Amethyst worths 400, they can be found everywhere. Headresses- A Headress worths 350, they can be found in Time Warped. Trophies and Achievments Archaeologist - Obtaining Masks, Necklases, Artifacts, Jewels and Coins, Vases, Largest Diamonds, Headresses from around the world in every level through out the game. Happy Shopper - Buy 5 items from the shop. Shopping Spree - Buy 10 items from the shop. Shopping Frenzy - Buy 15 items from the shop. Gold Rush - Collect 150 Gold. Gold Frenzy - Collect 50 Gold. Miner 49er - Mine and collect 90 Gold. Gemstone Miner - Mine and collect 80 Jewels. Jewel Rush - Mine and Collect 120 Jewels. Jewel Frenzy - Mine and Collect 50 Jewels. Happy Tricycle Rider - Riding your Tricycle the 1st time. Tricycle Riding Spree - Riding your Tricycle at 25 miles. Tricycle Riding Frenzy - Riding your Tricycle at 50 miles. Store Items Super Ultra Mega Sprint Shoes - Makes you run for much longer, it costs 100 Gold. Wish Star Radar - Allows you to locate Wish Stars, it costs 300 Gold. Treasure Radar - Allows you to find treasure and artifacts including silver coins, silver, coins, masks, necklaces, gemstones and staffs, gold nuggets, copper, copper masks, copper vases, silver vases, silver coin, it costs 500 Gold. Sticker Radar - Allows you to find Stickers, it costs 925 Gold. Super Ultra Mega Radar - Allows you to find everything, it costs 800 Gold. Extra Clover Leaf - Upgrades your health, it costs 250 Gold. Heart Wand - Allows you to blast and attack enemies, it costs 704 Gold. Golden Heart Wand - Allows you to blast and attack enemies, it costs 270 Gold. Sparkling Golden Heart Wand - Allows you to blast enemies, it costs 346 Gold. Sparkling Heart Wand - Allows you to blast and attack enemies, it costs 350 Gold. Rainbow Heart Wand - Allows you to blast and attack enemies, it costs 850 Gold. Sparkling Rainbow Heart Wand - Allows you to blast enemies and attack your enemies, it costs 1,500 Gold. Red Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 200 Gold. Yellow Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 400 Gold. Green Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 600 Gold. Blue Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 800 Gold. Golden Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 970 Gold. Sparkling Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 1,000 Gold. Rainbow Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 1,500 Gold. Sparkling Rainbow Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 2,000 Gold. Tricycle - Allows you to go faster when you ride it, it costs 750 Gold. Category:Chloe's Closet Video Games